End of a Crusade
End of a Crusade is the twenty-second case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the seventh and final case in East Europe, taking place in Istanbul, Turkey. Plot Samuel Robertson and the player met Flora Russais and Ryan Russais at the main HQ of the WCIA in Istanbul, Turkey, in which Ryan said, "was the peak of two continents." When the duo was asked to help the NGO, Hope in our Hearts, out with the earthquake efforts along with investigating the city for clues on the Crusaders. Unfortunately on the way to the NGO, a victim was found dead at an earthquake site. Liza Varga was found dead murdered at the earthquake site with foam seeping from her mouth. Samuel was shocked to also find mad criminal Helene Skovgaard, who claimed that she did not kill Liza. According to the autopsy, the victim was poisoned but the cause of poison was nowhere to be found. At the end of the chapter, Helene had escaped once again. After investigating the Basilica Cistern, they found Helene, who paid for her freedom for 24 hours. Soon Ryan came to the player saying that Helene Skovgaard was found to be destroying the crime scene and Sanjeev Kapoor was about to shoot her. After stopping the two suspects, the last evidence was put in place to reveal the killer, who was incriminated to be Benjámin Ignacz. He denied all evidence that he was the one who killed Liza and the leader of the Crusaders. Soon he had greedily admitted that he killed Liza for the power of Europe itself. That's when Samuel decided to ship him off to trial where Benjámin was sentenced to life imprisonment. Shortly after, the news had broadcasted that Europe was collapsing under various disasters, ravaging the continent like the Crusaders had wanted. The team asked Sanjeev Kapoor for help interrogating Benjámin, who was forced to tell them about the Basilica Cistern. There they found a reversal curse, which they used with the help of Darius Lupei and Helene Skovgaard. Flora decided that Sanjeev Kapoor should be on the team for his brave efforts but she assigned him a mission that he successfully completed. On an anonymous email, the team found a very important message from Russian space agency head Sofya Dmitriyeva. She has requested help with taking down a satellite that has a supernova machine on it that can destroy the sun, killing all of humankind. The message made Flora's decision of the next step. Even though Natasha was acting slightly strange after hearing her mother's message, the team replied to Sofya's request. Sofya was delighted and told them that the satellite was launched in St. Petersburg, which was where the team (along with Sanjeev) made a flight to investigate the matter. Victim *'Liza Varga' (was found dead among an earthquake site) Murder Weapon *'Ultimatum Viaticum' (also known as Last Journey) Killer *'Benjámin Ignacz' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows botany. *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect is of European origin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows botany. *The suspect likes puzzles. *The suspect drinks mint tea. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows botany. *The suspect likes puzzles. *The suspect drinks mint tea. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows botany. *The suspect likes puzzles. *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect is of European origin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows botany. *The suspect likes puzzles. *The suspect drinks mint tea. *The suspect is of European origin. Killer's Profile *The killer knows botany. *The killer likes puzzles. *The killer drinks mint tea. *The killer is of European origin. *The killer is 50 years or older. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Earthquake Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Faded Poster, New Suspect: Helene Skovgaard) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows botany) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: New Suspect: Sanjeev Kapoor) *Ask Sanjeev Kapoor about the victim's photo. *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Wanted Poster) *Ask Aleksy Romanov about the victim's wanted poster. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Arrest Helene Skovgaard and ask her why she was on the crime scene. *Investigate Hagia Sophia Mosque. (Clues: Recorder, Box of Supplies) *Examine Recorder. (Result: Recording Revealed; New Suspect: Flora Russais) *Ask Flora Russais about her phone call with the victim before her death. *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Wooden Puzzle) *Analyze Wooden Puzzle. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes puzzles) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Basilica Cistern. (Clues: Bindle, Ritual Items) *Examine Bindle. (Result: Name Revealed) *Give Benjámin Ignacz back his bindle and ask why he is in Turkey. *Examine Ritual Items. (Result: Shark Tooth Necklace) *Ask Helene Skovgaard about the victim's necklace in her ritual items. *Investigate Mosque Dome. (Clues: Faded Paper, Victim's Glasses) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Agreement) *Ask Flora Russais about the agreement with the victim. *Ask Aleksy Romanov about the agreement with the victim. *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mint tea) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Sanjeev Kapoor from shooting Helene. *Ask Helene why she was wrecking the crime scene. *Investigate Ancient Waterworks. (Clues: Camera) *Examine Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Ask Benjámin about the victim's brutal attack. *Investigate Broken Buildings. (Clues: Victim's Scarf, Box of Suppiles) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Stamped Logo) *Analyze Logo on Scarf. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is of European origin) *Examine Box of Supplies. (Result: Flower Bulbs) *Analyze Flower Bulbs. (9:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed; Attribute: The killer is 50 or older) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Crusade's History (7/7). A Crusade's History (7/7) *See Flora about the crisis she saw on the news. *Investigate Hagia Sophia Mosque. (Clues: Sniper Rifle) *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: Message) *Ask Sanjeev Kapoor for help with interrogating Benjámin. (Reward: 2 Burgers) *Ask Benjámin Ignacz about the Crusaders' final plan on Europe. *Investigate Basilica Cistern. (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Reversal Curse Found) *Analyze Curse Page. (3:00:00) *Ask Darius Lupei for help with the curse. *Convince Helene Skovgaard to give the team the required witchcraft items. (Reward: Turkish Tunic) *Reverse the curse of the Crusade with Darius Lupei. *Tell Sanjeev of his invitation to the team. *Investigate Earthquake Site. (Clues: David's Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Tell Flora Russais of the request of help from Sofya Dmitriyeva. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Return the laptop to David Guguin. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:East Europe (Jordan)